Biostatistics and Data Management Resource Core 3 Core Summary/Abstract The OAIC Biostatistics and Data Management Resource Core 3 (BDM-RC3) is new. Previous training and services in biostatistics were embedded in the RCDC. However, the growing interest of our scholars and investigators in clinical trials, biomarker discovery, and research with large datasets has increased our need for biostatistical and data management support. The new BDM Core will expand and formalize the involvement of individual biostatistical investigators in OAIC research, ensuring access to all researchers of the biostatistical and data management resources they need to effectively conduct their investigations. The goal of the BDM-RC3 is to develop an infrastructure that leverages institutional biostatistical and bioinformatics resources to provide a broad set of advanced and innovative tools for OAIC research. Core personnel are highly qualified researchers who provide support with expertise in study design, data management, and statistical analysis of data from a wide range of research applications. Core faculty also have a strong record of developing statistical methods to address questions resulting from studies of observational and clinical interventions. The specific aims of the BDM-RC3 are: 1. Train OAIC faculty and RCDC scholars in biostatistics and data management to help them plan, conduct, and draw conclusions from their investigations in aging. 2. Support and add value to funded projects related to the theme of the OAIC by actively participating in the design, monitoring, data management, and statistical analysis of studies on pathways of and interventions to improve physical function and recovery in older adults. 3. Develop novel methods and tools for aging research. We will build on our expertise in machine learning, nonparametric and resampling methods, and survival analysis as approaches to addressing issues of pragmatic trials, clinical interventions, and comparative effectiveness research in aging. 4. Enhance the OAIC current information systems infrastructure to assist in procurement, management, and processing of data collected from extant databases as well as new clinical study outcomes.